Wings of an Angel
by Kootenai
Summary: Dean has been turned into an angel and Cas didn't know. Also there is something about Cas' wings that drive Dean crazy. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is an RP adaptation from a conversation between Castiel-of-Thursday and Angel-DeanWinchester (both of them are on Tumblr and I got their permission to write this). It will be a chapter thing because I keep starting and stopping in weird places when I write.**

**ALSO IF THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC IT IS BECAUSE I AM TAKING THEM FROM A ROLEPLAY. I am trying to keep them true to the RP without changing a lot, but if particular section seems out of character it's because I couldn't fix it and have it follow the same line of the story.**

* * *

It wasn't often that Dean called on Castiel anymore. He did in his passing thoughts, but it never had a sense of need like it used to. So when there was sudden contact from Dean, "Cas, hey. Could you come on down here for a second?", Castiel rushed to where Dean had said he was staying. He was so eager to get to him that he hadn't heard the rest of the destination and ended up in a few motel rooms quite by accident before finding Dean.

It was a cold night, Castiel could tell by the wet boot prints on the floor and the whistle of wind against the windows. It was one of those nights that people say are good for curling up in front of a fire with a book or a loved one. Castiel was indifferent to the matter, as cold does not affect angels the same way it does humans.

Dean was seated on the couch, a tumbler in one hand and his feet resting on the coffee table. His jacket had been thrown over the back of the couch and drops of water were trying to dry on the leather. Dean seemed to be in thought, seeing as the television wasn't on. Castiel looked around for any signs of something wrong but couldn't find any.

"Hello, Dean," was the short greeting given with a quick nod before Castiel re-scanned the room. "I can't sense any danger, nor do you seem to be in a life threatening situation. Why was I called here?"

Dean gave Castiel a once over, making sure he was all right before making eye contact and smiling. "Just wanted some company, I guess."

He patted the area on the couch next to him as a silent invitation to join him. Castiel looked around wearily and then sat next to his charge. Looking around the room again, Castiel realized Sam wasn't there.

"Where is Sam?"

Dean shrugged and leaned back into the couch, "The library or something…"

Castiel nodded slowly, taking in the information and then continued to look for whatever felt odd.

"Dean. Something is wrong. Something feels out of place."

"Dude, everything's fine. Calm down," Dean said quietly and put his hand on the angel's shoulder trying to calm him down a little.

Castiel's eyes widened and he stared at Dean's hand and then back to his eyes and then back to the hand again, which he grabbed and then held close to his face for inspection.

"Dean… you are no longer human." He gave a shocked stare back at the hunter and lowered the hand from his face. "This is of serious import. What happened to you?"

Dean's face had become confused as he pulled his hand away, wondering what was weirder, the fact that Castiel grabbed him or the fact that he Castiel hadn't realized he wasn't human sooner.

"I thought you already knew… profound bond and all," he said while finishing off his whiskey.

Castiel seemed to plead silently with his eyes for Dean to take this seriously.

"Dean, this is serious. The bond between us was from Grace to soul. And even if I felt something, it is not as if I may "mojo" myself to your location immediately." He put his hands in his lap and looked towards the floor, eyebrows furrowed. "Are you all… completely…?" He gestured to all of Dean.

"Angel? Yeah, 'fraid so."

"How did this happen?" he asked while running his hands through his hair. Castiel started thinking about how this was probably his fault. Nothing good ever happened when he was around the Winchesters.

The hunter sighed, "I died, Cas. The angels gave me the option of this or just leaving Sammy. Hey, it's better than a demon, right? Right." He gave Castiel a bit of a pat on the back. "And I can read your mind now, so stop blaming yourself. It isn't your fault."

The shorter man cradled his head in his hands and shook it slowly.

"This was never supposed to happen. When you died and all your work was done, you were supposed to be done. Not get thrown back onto the battlefield."

He dragged his hands down his face and shifted so that Dean's hand was no longer on his back. It wasn't because it was uncomfortable, the opposite really, it was just that his hand was resting where his wings would be and that was something Castiel was not ready to have to explain.

"How long have you been an angel?" He asked in a gruff and emotionless voice.

"'Bout a week…" He took his hand off of Cas' back and furrowed his eyebrows. "You not happy I'm alive or something, Cas?"

Dean got up, walked over to his bed and then flopped onto it with a small grunt.

"I am glad you are alive, Dean, but this is hardly an optimal situation." Feeling that Dean had left the couch, Castiel rolled his shoulders back and felt the uncomfortable prickle of a few feathers being out of place. It could be due to the quick jumps from motel to motel or from where Dean's hand had been resting earlier. Either way, he was uncomfortable. Taking a quick glance over his shoulder towards Dean, who was lying on the bed with his eyes closed and humming something that sounded like "Don't Fear the Reaper", Castiel deemed it safe to pull his wings into this plain of existence.

Quietly, the air around him shook and melted, distorting and shimmering until black-blue wings emerged from seemingly nowhere. They were large, easily reaching fifteen feet when he stretched them fully. Most angels had lighter wings or colorful ones. Castiel's had been a white and blue-gray mix before he had entered Hell, which permanently singed them black. For a while, they were studied and loved by other angels as a sign of his bravery, but now they were shunned and looked down upon. Castiel never minded, he was proud of his accomplishment and wore it proudly on his damaged wings. The wings themselves were still fully functional, just a different color.

He frowned slightly as he pulled his left wing closer to his body quietly. There were a few feathers poking out at the wrong angles and some were tangled with each other.

"You don't know how to be an angel." He let out a grunt as he tried to gently sort the feathers into the right directions. "There is more to this situation than you could possibly know, and yet you find time to joke about it. Being an angel… it is not easy. It is not enjoyable. And it can get quite lonely."

Castiel's right wing pulled itself closer to his body, giving him half a hug as he continued to sort out the stray feathers.

There was silence, the soft sound of snowflakes tapping against the glass and the heating kicking back to life.

"Stop talking to me like I'm stupid Cas, I ain't gonna wallow in self pity and I sure as hell ain't gonna change," Dean said before wiggling out of his jeans and flipping onto his stomach.

The silence resumed as Castiel finished putting his feathers in order. When he was done he gave them a quick stretch before tucking them close to his body and walking over to the bed Dean was resting on.

"I never asked you to change, Dean. At this point, there is nothing that can be done either. I just simply wish it was not this way," he murmured quietly.

And that was true. Castiel would have never wanted this for Dean. Being an angel could be good, but it got very lonely, especially if the angel was capable of feeling emotions. If he didn't have the Winchesters, he could have gone crazy trying to sort everything out. The loneliness could've killed him without him even knowing what he was dying from.

Looking over Dean's curled form, he sighed and placed an Angel Blade on the bedside table within Dean's reach.

"Every angel should have a blade on them at all times," he stated before walking out the door and into the light flurry of snow.

Castiel walked with his wings folded behind him, sometimes spreading them when he encountered a patch of unseen ice. He walked until he found himself under a massive Maple tree. If he turned he would still be able to see the motel. Instead he looked towards the sky, watching snow lightly fall from the black canvas above. His wings curled around him, much like one giving themselves a hug, to protect him a little from the cold. There was a dusting of white on the grass and a soft glow from the street lamp behind him.

He mulled over the new information. Dean was an angel. Had been for a week now and there was no turning him back into a human. He supposed the only reason Dean could be turned into an angel was because he was born a vessel for an archangel. Castiel sighed.

"There are some things that one could never be prepared for. I was prepared to lose him if it came to that. Never give him up without a fight, but accept it if he passed. But this…" he ran a hand through his hair. "I am unsure what to do now."

He stood there, quiet and thinking for a few moments before hearing a soft, "Cas" but his mind didn't register it until there was a hand on his.

Startled, he turned around and stared at the place where their hands connected briefly.

"Cas, I'm still me. I'm not changing."

"I understand that Dean. I was just ill prepared for this possibility." He pulled his hand back towards his body, but offered space to protect Dean from the cold inside his wings.

"I do not believe that this has ever happened before. A human who had a bond with an angel turning into an angel themselves. You are the first." Castiel suddenly became aware of every movement Dean made against his wing. Normally having his wings touched by someone else was a little strange, but this time it felt nice to have somebody to share body heat with while the snow fell around them.

"I'm usually the special one who does all the weird stuff first, you know that." Dean gave a little smirk and walked forwards toward Castiel's wing. He silently raised a hand and pressed it up against the feathers.

"They're gorgeous, Cas…"

Castiel's spine straightened as Dean carded through his feathers. Everything felt hot and not hot enough and he didn't know why. Other angels had done this, it was normal to help another groom the hard to reach places and it always felt nice if a little odd, but this was different.

Coughing slightly he said, "Thank you, Dean. Although I cannot say everyone has the same opinion. Black wings are not the most… suitable color for an angel. They used to be a blue-gray, but they were damaged…" His other wing curled around him protectively and Castiel felt his hands fidgeting with his coat.

Dean's fingers were ghosting the curve of his wing, tracing the feather patterns down to the tips. His body moved closer to the wing as his hands buried themselves into the black-blue wing.

There was a soft groan of "I love them" while Dean pushed himself against the wall of feathers.

A sudden rush of electricity thrummed through Castiel, starting at his wings and then rushing through his whole body. It was as if he was made of lightning. Face completely flushed with heat, he turned to see Dean pressed completely against his wing. Shocked, he pulled both of his wings in tight, accidentally sending an off-balance Dean towards his own chest. Reaching out he steadied the other angel, eyes full of worry, wondering if there was something wrong with himself.

"Dean. Do you understand what you are doing? Do you understand what you are doing to me?" Castiel searched Dean's eyes for some sort of answer. All he found there was hope and a reflection of himself. Lowering his gaze he let out a shuddering sigh, refusing to look at Dean until he had himself under control.

"No… I don't know. I just… I feel like I need to touch them… " he trailed off and reached a hand beyond Castiel's shoulder and towards his wing. He rubbed the top joint of the wing between his thumb and his hand while Dean rested his forehead against the other angel's.

Castiel felt the electricity surge down his wing and pass into Dean's body through every place they were touching. Castiel's eyes grew wide as he watched Dean's close slowly.

"Dean…"

But he didn't move, instead he got closer. Dean's fingers danced across the wings until they slid towards where the wings and his body merged. Castiel stood frozen, heat and lightning building up in him but short-circuiting his brain. Dean's hands slowly caressed Castiel's sides until they stopped at his waist.

"Cas…"

One of his hands moved upwards and his thumb ghosted over Castiel's lower lip. And all at once it was too much.

Forcefully he grabbed Dean by the shoulders, spun him around and then pushed him up against the tree. Castiel's forearms on either side of Dean's face, his whole body pressed against him, wings pinning Dean's arms to the tree.

"Do not toy with me Dean Winchester. You might be an angel, but I am still stronger." He emphasized this point by pushing him further into the tree. "I am a Warrior, and I will not be played with. You best remember that." Castiel's voice was low and dangerous, his eyes dark. "I loved you from the day I put your soul back together from the pieces of you left in Hell. I rebelled for you, I believed in you, I did everything because I cared and loved you. So don't you dare play me for a fool."

Anger added to the heat between them as Castiel stared at Dean. "Don't. You. Dare."

* * *

**And that's where we are leaving it for now. Reviews would be fabulous.**

**-Kootenai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here have more because why not? Also this isn't the end. I've got more.**

* * *

Dean's eyes widened and Castiel felt him struggle against his hold on the other angel. They stared at each other, Dean giving shallow breaths and Castiel almost fuming.

"I'm not trying to toy with you! I just want to touch them!" he whined.

Castiel narrowed his eyes, briefly wondering about Dean's fixation with his wings. Again he felt Dean trying to wiggle his way out from his grasp. He glared at the younger angel before he saw something dangerous flash in the green eyes in front of him.

"Dea-"

A pair of lips crushing into his cut off his voice. It felt desperate and needy, and Castiel was surprised only for a moment before he caved into the kiss. He pressed back against Dean's lips, angry and desperate to close the space between them. Castiel bit on Dean's lower lip, demanding entrance and then claiming the other angel's mouth with teeth and tongue. The kiss was fast and brutal, full of anger and a sort of pain. He left Dean's mouth to travel down his neck, leaving angry little bite marks against the skin. At his collarbone, Castiel stopped and breathed heavily.

"DAMN IT!" He struck the tree with both forearms and distanced himself from Dean. Castiel looked up, panting, his lips swollen and red; eyes now extinguished fires that seemed rather sad.

"I apologize. That was not appropriate. This…" he sighed and released Dean from his hold and retracted his wings. "Dean. My feelings for you are not something to be acted rashly upon. I cannot accept this when I know you do not feel the same. It would be lying to you and myself. Please, do not do this." Castiel looked away, horrified with himself, and turned so he didn't have to face Dean.

He could hear Dean panting and trying to regain his breath. He heard him slide down the tree trunk and onto the grass.

"How the fuck do you know how I feel? It isn't like you asked! Fuck, Cas. Maybe I do like you." There was a pause before the quiet addition of "Maybe a lot."

Castiel gave a huff of disbelief and took a step away from Dean. "Forgive me for not believing you, Dean. It always seemed as though feelings were not your "thing"."

There was a frustrated noise and then, "Dammit Cas. If you don't believe me, then do the fucking Vulcan Mind meld."

Castiel waged a mental battle with himself. Dean had told him not to invade the privacy of his mind before, but now he was saying he was allowed to. He made soft, stressed little noise before mentally prodding the surface of Dean's emotions. There was confusion, need, disappointment and the always-subtle presence of anger but underneath there was something bigger and more complex, something that had once only been for Sam. But now it had a different shape and it wanted somebody else, it wanted Castiel.

He briefly skimmed memories that floated to the surface of Dean's conscience. All of the eye contact, the skin contact, the jokes Sam cracked when Castiel wasn't there. There were moments when Dean referred to him as _his _angel and the times when other angels insinuated their relationship. The sudden jealous streak that wracked through Dean's body when Castiel had kissed Meg. And there were quiet moments where Dean had just sat on a motel bed with the trench coat in his hands, fingers gently running over tan fabric.

But the memory that stood out the most was when Dean had walked up behind Castiel, not but a few minutes before, and got a sight of his wings. In Dean's memory they were beautiful. They were large and warm looking, defined and strong but at the same time soft and welcoming. Castiel could feel the awe second handedly as he felt Dean touch them and worship them. He felt Dean's desire to bury himself in the feathers and never leave. Castiel was suddenly aware of how confused Dean was when he pulled his wings away. There was the initial shock of being shoved against a tree, but what followed was an unexpected thought of "Damn that is so fucking hot".

In Dean's mind, Castiel looked like a painting of a vengeful angel. Snow stranded in thick, dark brown hair that was lit from behind giving him a soft halo. His eyes were bright with anger, brows furrowed in frustration. His mouth was moving but no sound was coming out. Dean's focus suddenly switched from Castiel's face and towards his wings, which seemed to be calling him, but he was denied access to them. Castiel could feel emotions bubbling up in Dean; he could feel him losing his patience with the dark haired angel. He felt the need to just try to get Cas to understand that he _wanted. _And he wanted him.

Before Castiel could relive the brutal kiss from Dean's perspective, he pulled away from his mind and looked at the angel slumped against the maple tree. His dark blond hair seemed pushed in the wrong direction with a slight dusting of snow. Dean's stubborn jaw was set, full lips turned into a thin line. There were green eyes glaring at him from above a sea of light freckles.

"Do you fucking understand now?"

Castiel looked down at the ground, quiet before saying, "I am sorry, Dean. I had just assumed…"

He watched Dean's legs move as he picked himself up off the grass and then stood within arm's length of Castiel.

"Hey. Cas. Look at me. I said look at me," he reached out and lifted Castiel's chin up so that he was looking into Dean's eyes, which scanned his face for anything absurdly wrong.

"Cas. I need you to understand this. I was not joking around when I said I liked you, okay? I need you, and sometimes it fucking scares me how much. But I need to know you're okay. Or okay with this."

The concern and brutal honesty on his face was almost alarming. Castiel slowly reached upwards and held onto Dean's wrist.

Without breaking the eye contact Castiel said softly, "I understand."

Dean's face broke into a soft smile, "That's good to know."

There was a moment when they just stared at each other. Dean slowly lowered his hand and adjusted it so he was holding Castiel's tightly. After another moment passed, Castiel reached forward with his wings and pulled Dean in closer and rested his head on his chest. Dean let go of his hand and put his arms around the darker haired angel's body. They were still for a while, snow falling gently around them, the wind playing with the tips of Castiel's feathers.

And they stayed like that until Castiel tilted his head upward, "Dean?"

"Hmm?" His eyebrows were raised in a silent question.

Castiel brought his hands up to the collar of Dean's leather jacket and grabbed it before closing his eyes and pulling. Their lips brushed each other, soft and gentle, and then Dean pulled Castiel closer to him. Dean's lips moved slowly against his, and if Castiel felt like he was on fire and made of lightning earlier, he was on a low simmer now. They moved together, Castiel following Dean's lead and parting his lips when prompted. This was a slow kiss, a loving kiss, one that meant a lot more because for them actions were always louder and more understandable than words.

Dean pulled back a bit, laughing a little when Castiel tried to follow him. They looked at each other and shared small smiles. It was perfect until the wind picked up and started nipping at the open skin on their hands and faces.

"Cas, not that this isn't awesome, but do you wanna head back inside before we freeze?"

He watched the mist fly away from Dean's mouth, which was red and slightly swollen. Castiel didn't answer for a moment, knowing that the cold didn't really affect angels as much as it did humans, but nodded his head when he realized Dean might be more comfortable where it was warm.

"That might be preferable."

The quick smile was worth it, "Awesome."

* * *

**I repeat this fic isn't done. The RP calls for porn so... next chapter I think?** **Also reviews. Yes reviews are good. I'm hoping Dean is in character because I RP Cas better. *crosses fingers***

**-Kootenai**


End file.
